


Rainy Sunday’s

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Mild Language, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rainy Sunday’s

Rita’s hands tickling across your bare skin roused your subconscious, your brain slowly defogging as your other senses began to awaken. It was when her lips hit the back of your neck that you shivered, the desire pooling within you, her fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake as the blanket got nudged off your body. The window was cracked from the previous night, the pattering of rain blowing in a welcomed cool breeze amongst the summer air. You relished in the fact that it was Sunday, there was no need for an alarm, the coffee wouldn’t even brew until eleven and you had all the time in the world to spend with your wife. She kissed at your neck again, lips leaving a gentle row of kisses down to your shoulder as she nuzzled into you.

“Morning.” She murmured, and you hummed in response, your hand squeezing at the arm she had wrapped around you. Your breath caught in your throat as her hand delved under the blanket, tickling across your hip bone, your body instinctively arched into her, your eyes falling shut once again as her lips kissed at your skin.

Rita chuckled quietly, her fingers began to circle your clit, smiling at the breathy sigh you let out, the way your head lolled back against her. Your hips began to roll in time with her hand, chasing after the contact, eager for more. She nibbled at your earlobe, her hand pressing harder onto you and you whined out at the feeling. Her hand shifted down, nudging at your leg in a suggestion to throw it back over her hip, spreading you open for her. You gasped at the touch of her hand on your folds, fingertips delving in just enough to draw out your arousal. She spread that around, dampening your pussy, bringing her hand back up to your clit, pinching at it, her thumb flicking against it, lips smirking against your skin at the small moan she pulled from you. 

“ _Please…”_

She kissed your neck in reply, two fingers easily sinking into your waiting pussy. You gasped quietly as she began to fuck into you, her hand moving with the graceful skill you loved so passionately. They twisted, curling, dragging across the sensitive spot within you. Your hips thrusted in time with her hand, making the angle a little easier on her wrist. Her mouth made a home in the crook of your neck, nipping and sucking a bruise into your skin, a little reminder that you were hers. The heat burned through you, coiling and building with each curl of her fingers, your breathing picked up, a steady stream of pants and whimpers escaping your lips. Rita pulled a particularly loud moan from you when her teeth sunk into your pulse point, her tongue soothed the burn as she felt your walls fluttering around her fingers.

_“Yes…yes…yes…”_

Her thumb shifted up, her fingers curling expertly inside you as she started to roll your clit. Your hips jolted, a small cry bouncing off the walls of the bedroom as she increased the pressure, dragging her fingers across your gspot. Your thighs began to tremble, another whimper leaving your lips as your body shook, 

“ _Oh God! Rita!”_ Your cry rung out as your arm shot back, hand clenching into her hair, tugging lightly as your orgasm rushed through you. She softly kissed at your shoulder, pulling her fingers from you as you panted, your entire body heated, vibrating with small aftershocks. You rolled in her arms, placing a gentle kiss to her lips, “mmm…” you giggled, “good morning to you too.” 

“It certainly is.” She smiled, kissing you again, “you know I love the sounds you make when you come undone.”

“Mhmm…” your arms slipped around her shoulders, rolling her so she was on her back, “you make some real pretty ones yourself.”

“Is that so?” She cocked a brow as you leant to kiss her, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

“Why don’t I just show you?” You smirked, kissing her once more, nipping gently at her lip as your body shifted downward. 

Being exposed to the sudden coolness of the room Rita’s body broke out in goosebumps, but the chill didn’t last long. Your mouth traversed down her body with ease, kissing and licking your way across her collarbone, nibbling slightly at the swell of her chest. Your lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking it into your mouth, your tongue flicking against it while you mimicked the actions with your hand on the other side. Slinking further down on the bed you easily settled between her legs, nudging them apart, pressing a few gentle kisses into her inner thigh. 

Rita let out a gasp as your tongue swiped through her folds, flicking against her clit just right, her hips thrusting up as she chased the contact. You smiled as her hand reached down in search of yours, linking your fingers together in a moment of intimacy. Your mouth was quick to bury into her pussy, lapping and sucking with skill, pulling as much of her wetness out as you could, rolling her clit with your tongue. Rita’s body tingled with arousal, the anticipation of more as her hand tightened within yours. Your free hand snuck up, sinking into her pussy and she let out a loud moan. Your hand plunged into her with ease, a smile on your cheeks as you watched your digits disappear into her heat. 

“ _Fuck…”_ she moaned, “you’re so good at that…”

“Mmm.” You placed a kiss onto her clit and she gasped, “and you take my fingers so well, don’t you darling?”

She only moaned in response as you curled your fingers, tapping against her gspot. Your mouth returned to her, sucking her clit into your mouth, tongue dancing around it. Rita’s free hand tangled into your hair, tugging, pulling you closer to her as her hips rolled up. You groaned into her pussy, she always tasted like heaven and you would never be able to get enough of it. Your fingers twisted, scissoring and curling as you fucked her, your mouth never once leaving her pussy, lapping at her juices, sucking at her clit. Rita’s chest heaved, a string of whimpering moans echoing throughout the room, her hand clenched at yours, squeezing your fingers. You felt her walls begin to pulsate around your fingers, your hand began to move faster, curling with each thrust while you sucked harder at her throbbing nub. 

“ _Fuck…fuck…yes!”_ Her hand yanked at your hair, pulling right at the roots and you moaned into her pussy, “ _oh god!_ ” Rita’s pussy clamped down around your hand as she cried out, her orgasm shooting through her, her release quite literally dripping out of her. Pulling your mouth off her you softly fucked her through her orgasm, watching the way she panted, her eyes screwed shut at the shivering aftershocks flowing through her. 

“Always love when you do that.” You murmured, crawling up her body. Her eyes cracked open, a smile on her lips as she looked at you, caressing your cheek. 

“Only for you.” She replied. Smirking, you ducked, kissing her deeply, your tongue delving into her mouth. Rita groaned at the taste of herself on your tongue, rolling her own against yours as your thumb soothed at her face. You sighed lightly, a small shiver running through your body as the breeze blew in through the window.

“Suppose we should get up?”

“Hmm…or not.” Rita laughed, kissing you again.

“But coffee…” you pouted before kissing her once more, “you are delicious…but I’d like some actual food.” She snorted at that, swatting at your hip, prompting you to roll off her.

“Guess I’ll get that started.” She kissed you gently, rolling out of the bed. Slipping into the closet as you groaned, stretching out your body before calling out to her.

“I’m gonna have a lightning fast shower.”

“I’ll make sure the coffee’s hot.” She called back as you scurried into the bathroom. 

It truly was lightning fast that you rejoined her in the kitchen, having skipped washing your hair. Rita turned to you and couldn’t help but smile, the sight of you in a pair of pj shorts and her faved Harvard sweatshirt making her heart swell. Though, not as much as the sight of the diamond on your finger. Her mind wandered back to your quaint wedding day, the day you’d promised to spend the rest of your lives together, to love and cherish each other and she still couldn’t believe that she’d been lucky enough to land you.

“What?” You asked softly, a sly grin on your lips.

“Nothing.” She blushed, “do you know how beautiful you are? It’s truly distracting.” You giggled, your arms linking around her shoulders as you kissed her softly.

“Oh I know.” You smirked.

“Getting cocky now, are we?” She raised a brow, 

“No,” you laughed again, kissing her cheek before nodding to the stove, “your eggs are burning.”

“Shit!” Rita whipped around and you laughed at the way she ripped the pan off the burner, flicking the nob off. She let out a sigh as she shook the pan, attempting to see if any of it was salvageable (it wasn’t, and you couldn’t help but smile at the fact that this wasn’t the first time this had happened). You wrapped around her back, kissing at her shoulder gently.

“It’s okay, I was feeling more like pancakes anyway.” She turned in your arms, a slightly defeated look on her face.

“After this mishap, I don’t even want to try.”

“Baby…” you cupped her cheek, pulling her lips to yours in a laugh filled kiss, “let’s just order from Sarabeth’s! I know how much you love their French toast.” That pulled a smile from her again and she kissed you softly.

“That does sound like a better idea.” She smiled, turning in your arms, moving back to the counter to pour out mugs of coffee for the both of you. 

You stayed snuggled into her back, peppering soft kisses into her neck while she did so. You gave her a soft thank you as she passed you a mug, kissing your cheek as you lead her over to the living room. The patio door was slid open, the sound and smell of the rain leaking into the apartment, cooling down the air. Rita dropped down into the couch, wrapping an arm around you as she began to flick through Netflix for your most recent binge while you busied yourself on your phone to order breakfast. 

It was days like this that you loved the most, then days where you knew there was nothing to pull the other away from the apartment. You were able to indulge in your favourite foods, more importantly, each other, as the day went on. You’d obviously explored each other’s bodies to all ends by now, but at least now you knew exactly what it was that made the other tick, what made them shake underneath you as they begged you for more, or pleaded that you would stop. You would spend the day curled in each other’s arms, snoozing through brief periods of t.v while writhing under the other during others. 

Most importantly, you got to spend it with each other, and that was all that either of you really wanted. You treasured every moment you got to be around the other, and days where you didn’t have to leave their arms, when you didn’t have to leave the apartment, those were the best, the ones filled with the most love and affection. Sundays were the days Rita’s soft side came out to play in full effect, her guard was completely down and all she cared about was you, making sure that you were loved, appreciated, that you knew just how much you loved her. 

Your eyes were trained on the t.v as Rita looked down at you, smiling at the happy look on your face, the small grin on your cheeks. It was moments like this that she could barely believe that you were all hers, that she got to have Sundays like this for the rest of her life, curled in her loves arms. You could feel her eyes practically burning into you, turning your head up to look at her.

“You’re staring again.” You mused and she laughed softly.

“Just thinking about how much I love you.”

“I love you even more.” You shifted up, kissing her gently, your hand cupping her cheek. You’d known she was the love of your life the instant she walked into your path, and you were happier than ever to be spending eternity with her.


End file.
